Bad Touch
by Jiirosensei
Summary: Shortly after his enrollment at the Xavier institute, Remy finds himself in an inappropriate, and very enjoyable relationship with his profferor, Logan... that is of course, until the pair are outed.
1. Sweat baby sweat baby

"Nice eve'nin fo breakin' de rules."

Logan heard the boy from behind him and cursed himself for not noticing his approach. He took a languid puff on the cheaply made cigar between his lips. "Think so?" he asked in an uncaring sort of way.

"Nn-hn." The Cajun agreed, sliding down next to the man, shaking a cigarette from his own pack.

"Ro'll have a fit about that." The older man pointed out.

Remy smiled. "Same fit de proffesa be havin' he find out 'choo drinkin' on his school roof."

Logan grinned, passing the bottle of Jack Daniels to the kid. "Touché."

"Supplyin' alcohol to minors?" the kid mock-protested. "Dat get choo in a worl o' trouble."

"That'll be the least of my worries if anybody finds out about this." He replied.

The redhead grinned. "Den you gon' to let me stay tonight?"

Logan whistled through his teeth. "Damn, I never pegged you for it, kid…"

"Yah well," Remy shrugged. "Is always de one you leas expec."

"That a fact?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Que?" Remy challenged. "You tink you mista sensitivity? Mais non!"

Logan flicked the kid's nose. "Alright, you can stay, but keep it down this time. Y'no Scott's room's right next to mine!"

Remy grinned sheepishly. "Ah still maintain you de one responsible fo' dat."

Logan chuckled, setting the cigar down and pulling the kid into his lap. Remy smiled, straddling the older man's knees. "Now proffeseur, why you got to go an' ruin de view?"

Ignoring the insult, Logan leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over the boy's. "Why you still callin' me '_professor' _?" he grumbled. I'da figured we were long past formalities."

The boy cocked his head to the side, playing with a lock of Logan's hair. "Ah like to call you _proffeseur, _proffeseur." He grinned. "Feels dirty."

Logan snorted. "Yah well, it makes me feel like a pedophile."

Remy stuck his lip out in a mock-pout. "Mon cher," he rationalized, "You are."

Logan pinched the boy. "Can it, Gumbo."

"Ow!" the redhead protested. "Is true! Remy fifteen anuder fo' months! Dis mean," he leaned in, licking the tip of Logan's nose. "_You. Are. A. Pervert_."

"Oh?" Logan challenged. "And what's that make you?" he demanded.

Remy smiled and wiggled gleefully. "Dat make me de luckiest boy in de worl." He beamed.

Logan snorted again, shoving the kid away. "You got issues."

"Mmm, yah, daddy issues." Remy teased in a dramatic voice. "Older men remind me o' de father ah neva had. Spank me, ah been a bad boy."

"Keep it up, Cajun, an' I might." Logan threaghtened.

_**-scene-**_

Logan sighed, stroking his fingers through the cinnamon hair of the youth resting on the pillow of his chest. The kid was exhausted. He hadn't meant to be so rough; he never did, but somehow, something about the kid always got his hackles up and he couldn't help wanting to hurt him.

It really wasn't even the kid's fault. Logan couldn't stand all the secrecy; all the intrigue. He wanted to be out and open about it all, but he knew very well they couldn't do that. If any of the other teachers knew… if _Xavier_ knew that he was having an affair with a student…!

He sighed again. "Ah Christ…" he knew he should just drop the kid, end the relationship before things got too complicated, but things were already too complicated. Remy was fifteen and had enough issues for an entire subscription. He got so emotionally invested in things. If Logan had realized how much trouble it was all going to become, he wouldn't have started it.

The kid was asleep. It was good for him. He usually slept so restlessly; except after he'd been with Logan. That's how he justified it; that's how he justified being rough.

"Wake up." He nudged the kid. "Come on, you gotta go back to your room now."

Remy stirred, grumbling sleepily. "Don' wanna." He mumbled. "Remy's bed gon' to be cold."

"You can't stay here." Logan argued gruffly. "I got things ta do, and ya know yer not allowed ta be here."

The kid growled, but conceded, sliding out of the bed and snatching his trousers from the floor.

Logan appraised his young body, admiring the supple curves and taut muscles. The boy was moving a bit stiffly, and a few deep, purple bruises were blooming on his hips and thighs, matching the dark green one across his jaw.

Logan cringed. He barely remembered doing it, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, the boy trying to muffle his cries in the pillow. And when had he hit the kid? He couldn't even remember.

Remy stalked to the side of the bed once more and Logan could tell the kid was studying him.

"Wan a kiss." The youth mumbled sleepily.

Logan chuckled, leaning forward. No harm in it. He pressed his lips gently to the boy's before deepening the kiss, tasting copper. He cringed slightly. God, he hadn't even been a gentle kisser. He carefully pulled away, kissing Remy's chin and jaw once each in apology.

He stroked a hand along the bruise sorrowfully. "_Je t'aime_." He promised, making sure the boy met his eyes.

Remy smiled, flushing slightly. "Mmm, Remy know." With that, he slunk from the room, closing the door without a sound, a tribute to his former occupation. There were some advantages of dating a thief.

Logan sighed, falling into his pillow. It still smelled like him, still smelled like them, still smelled like every night they'd spent together.

He exhaled deeply, cuddling the pillow, wishing he hadn't had to send the kid away. He wanted a chance to be gentle now that he'd calmed down.


	2. Sex is a Texas drought

_**-scene-**_

"And in conclusion," the professor was saying. "That is why waterloo is such an integral part of French history… Mr. Lebeau, are you with us?

Remy, who had been gazing across the courtyard, turned back to face the front of the room, looking a bit dazed. "Uh… non." He admitted with a charming smile, "Mah mnd was… somewheya else."

"In bed, no doubt." The professor shook his head with a smile. "Mr. Lebeau, I believe you sleep more than any student here." He nodded to the rest of the class, dismissing them for the day.

Remy grinned. His mind certainly _had_ been in bed, but not his own. "Desole, Proffesa, growin' boy need his rest." He explained.

"I'm sure you wouldn't need quite so much rest if you managed to stay out of trouble once in awhile." He gestured to the bruise coloring Remy's jaw. "Have you been fighting again?"

"Uh…" the boy took a moment to concoct an alibi. "Non, jes… practice in de danger room." He lied.

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Remy?" he asked, "Do I need to make sure I can trust you?"

"Non! Non!" Remy waved his hands frantically, trying to put up a mental block to keep the professor out of his thoughts. "Not fightin', sweya! Jes… playin' rough wit proffeseur Logan." There, he figured. That was close enough to the truth.

The professor paused, but finally nodded, wagging a scolding finger at the young Cajun. "Alright, I'll believe you, but keep in mind, your powers are _not_ to be used on other students, _even_ if John starts it."

The redhead grinned sheepishly. "Ah try to rememba dat." He promised.

"Let us hope you do," Charles warned, "Or you'll be spending a few days on a mental vacation in detention."

Remy swallowed hard. The professor's punishments were ones even _he_ couldn't sneak out of, and the prospect of spending his time in a mental void wasn't very inviting.

"Yes sa." He nodded emphatically. "Remy gon' to rememba dat." With that, he scrambled out of the classroom to catch up with Kurt and Bobby, who he knew would be waiting for him just outside.

"So, where _did_ you get that bruise?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"Practicin' in de danger room," Remy repeated with a smile.

"Yah right!" Bobby challenged. "Me n' Kurt were there all day, and I know for a fact you didn't show up!"

"It is true Mein Freund," Kurt agreed, his tail swishing interestedly. "Vee vaited for you but you ver gone all day."

Remy hesitated. "Ah see…"

"So come on," Bobby stepped in front of him. "Spill it! Where'd you get that thing?"

Remy took a moment to size the boy up, then, with a completely straight face replied, "Rough sex." And pushed past the other boy to continue on his way down the hall.

Bobby stared for a moment before turning to his blue friend. "Is he… serious?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I could not tell!" the boy replied. "He is too experienced at lies!"

"Remy?" Bobby asked with a grin. "Are you serious?" He bounded after the taller boy. "With who? One of the students here?"

"A gentleman neva kiss an' tell." The Acadian smiled.

"Vell it can't have been Rogue…" Kurt pointed out, deciding that a little deductive reasoning might clear up the mystery.

"It _better_ not have been!" Bobby seethed.

"Relax, mon ami." Remy chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder. "She all yo's frosty. You can keep de ice queen."

"Hey, I know you don't like her," the boy protested. "But leave off making jokes about my girlfriend, alright?"

"D'accord." He laughed. "She not all dat bad… once you get past her personality."

Kurt stifled a chuckle, catching the glare from Bobby and decided to turn it into a reprimand instead. "Zen vhat is your type, Mr. Casanova?" he teased.

Remy paused. "Don' know… Neva been single long enough to tink about it." He replied.

"Vell, vhat about now?" Kurt asked.

Remy turned around, a cocky grin on his face. "Like ah say," he winked. "Neva been sinlge long enough…"

This brought about a new cacophony from the boys.

"Who is it?"

"Come on, spill!"

"Is it Kitty?"

"Is it Anna?"

"It's Jubilee, right?"

Remy spun around, a slight stagger in his step, and he put a hand on both of the boy's shoulders. "Mon comarades…" he grinned. "Who say is de femme? You know how easily Remy can be persuaded to try new tings…"

Bobby blanched, and Kurt merely blinked, confused as usual. "You sayin' it's a guy?" Bobby asked.

"Vhat! A guy?" Kurt exclaimed, finally catching on.

"Y'mean someone here is into that? … besides you, Remy." He added as an afterthought. "C'mon, now you _gotta_ tell!"

The Cajun paused, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. The three had been _le meilleur des camarades_ since his arrival at the mansion. They had told him everything in their lives, and truth be told, he didn't like keeping secrets from them.

He hesitated, then finally gave in. "Promise you won' tell?" he grinned, a trademark sign that he was going to tell them anyway, whether they agreed or not.

"Not a soul!" the boys chorused.

"Now ah'm serious, not even Rogue." He glared at Bobby. "Anybody fin' out 'bout dis, it could be serious trouble, comprende? Dis one _le_ _grand secret d'ennui_."

The two looked at each other, curiosity mounting. This _had _to be good!

"Ve von't tell!" Kurt grinned, his pointy teeth showing, and Bobby nodded emphatically in agreement.

Remy took one more second to think it over before replying. "Proffeseur Logan." It tumbled from his mouth.

There was silence, then "You're full of crap!"

"_Bull Scheiße_!" the boys waved him off.

Remy sighed, pulling down the hem of his trousers to reveal five, heavy bruises on his hips that were unmistakably fingerprints. "Non?" he asked. "You don' b'leve me?"

"Oh… my… _God!_" Bobby shouted, jumping back. "Jesus Christ, Rem! You _can _turn anoen gay!" He held up his fingers in the shape of a cross to ward the boy off.

"Hey!" remy glared at him, "Dis _his_ game. Remy jes happen to be a willing participant."

Kurt seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Vell, vhat about Miss Grey?" he chimed in, "I vas lead to believe he vould love her for alvays…"

The Acadian rubbed his arm uncomfortably. That had been a sore spot with him for awhile. "De man realize da's jes a dream, homme…" he replied quietly. "An' deys no use stayin' _célibataire_ fo' a dream."

Bobby noticed the change in his friend's posture and demeanor, even if Kurt didn't and it gave him pause. "Remy… you okay with that?" he asked. "I mean… him thinking about somebody else?"

Remy shrugged. "Got to be. You make sacrifices, you know, in dis so't o' ting."

The iceman paused. "Remy… you sayin'… you sorta like him?"

The redhead looked up, meeting his friends eyes, and there was pain there. "Ah knew dis ting was gon ta get me in trouble," he admitted miserably, "jes didn' know it would be like dis…"

"Shit, Rem…" Bobby breathed, "You love 'im don't you?"

"Vhat!" Kurt nearly shouted. "But he is your teacher! Remy, zis relationship von't last! You know zis."

The redhead chewed his lower lip anxiously. Bobby elbowed the blue-skinned boy.

"Smooth, Kurt!" he hissed.

"Vhat did I say?" he wanted to know. "I'm only saying zat it does not bode vell to be in such a relationship. If someone finds out, you vill probably be expelled. Besides, zis is professor Logan. He is not exactly renouned for his reliability. As Remy's friend, I feel responsible to make sure he is avare of all zis." He explained.

"Damn." Bobby whistled through his teeth. "I hadn't thought of it like that.

"Me neider." Remy blinked. "Merde."

Kurt shrugged. "Pessimism is a gift zat comes vith a life dedicated to religious study."

_**-scene-**_


End file.
